Quartermaine Heir
by Lola-2011
Summary: Skye confesses. Ned listens. Tracy demands answers. Please R&R!


The Quartermaine Heir  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!!!!  
  
Luke had told her it was the thing to do. He told her that she could never live with herself if she didn't do this. He convinced her that sometimes the things that were harder in the beginning were rewarding in the end and that if she kept her secret it would only create more problems. And the funny thing was that he was right. One hundred percent right.  
  
So there she was, standing in the Quartermaine Den, at the bar, pouring herself a glass of water, telling herself over and over that she was doing the right thing, even though at the present time it seemed so bad. Skye was the Quartermaine Heir and she proved that not even Tracy could take that away from her. She heard the door open and then close. She never turned around.  
  
He walked towards her and stopped a few feet away from her, "Shouldn't you be at ELQ?"  
  
"I made you CEO." She answered subtly as she took a drink of her water, "Don't you appreciate it Ned?"  
  
He sighed heavily, "Look Skye." He started, "I like you and I like working with you, so why don't you just tell me what all this is about?"  
  
"All of what?" She questioned, her back still to him.  
  
"Everything. You do conferences over the phone, you're always late for work, if you even decide to show up." Ned explained, "I haven't actually seen you in a few months, the only contact we've had is over the phone."  
  
"Luke keeps me busy." She told him, "And I have to split my time between the Haunted Star and ELQ."  
  
"Luke?" Ned asked suspiciously, "Are you with Luke now?"  
  
"Would it bother you if I were?"  
  
"No." He told her honestly, "As long as you're happy."  
  
"We could have had something Ned, we could have had something really great." She said, regretfully.  
  
"You chose to walk away from me that day at the Courthouse remember? I never wanted to end things with you." He said, matching the tone of her voice.  
  
"Then why did you let me walk away?"  
  
"Because I know that once you've set your mind on something that only you can change it."  
  
Skye felt his hand resting on her shoulder, "I guess that's true." She agreed, "I was mad. And not because you gave Alexis full custody, because you didn't tell me what you were going to do before we got to court. I wish you would have only told me."  
  
"I'm sorry." He murmured, "You're right, I should have told you."  
  
"We've really made a mess of things haven't we?" Skye asked him, "Do you think that we can ever fix them?"  
  
"It would take some time and some effort." He told her, "If you were up for that sort of challenge."  
  
"Or maybe we should just walk away." She suggested, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
Ned was silent.  
  
Skye turned around to face him, "Ned." She said softly, taking his hand, "I know that I'm not perfect, I'm so far from that it isn't funny, but I'm trying to do the right thing here and if you want to be mad, then that's fine, but I get to walk away knowing that I at least tried."  
  
She gently took his hand and guided it between the opening of her heavy winter coat, she held her hand firmly over his, they didn't say anything for the longest time, no words were actually needed and their hands never moved. Ned's eyes were glued to the swell of her stomach and where their hands met.  
  
She was preparing herself for his reaction, she was practically holding her breath waiting for him to respond. When he finally raised his eyes to look at her, they were filled with tears, tears of joy, causing Skye to inwardly release a huge sigh of relief as she blinked away her fallen tears. He never moved his hand as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"Luke and I are only friends." She confessed, not knowing exactly why, "Nothing more." She added softly.  
  
Ned smiled, "Did Grandfather know before he named you heir?"  
  
"No." Skye answered, "I found out when he went in for open heart surgery, I was going to tell him. I wanted to let him know that I was providing him another heir, a real true Quartermaine heir, but he didn't make it and I decided not to tell anyone, expect for Luke."  
  
"I'm sure he knows now." Ned said softly.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell you, Ned." she whispered, "I didn't want you to feel like you had an obligation to me. I know that we're not in love or anything."  
  
Ned pulled her against him, holding her tightly, "Shhhh......We're going to focus on the future."   
  
Tracy had been watching the last half of their conversation from the terrace doors, but the angle at which they were standing she couldn't tell what was going on. She was quite fed up, she opened the door and entered with a boom. "What the hell are the two of you doing?" She demanded to know.  
  
Ned turned to face her, "We're talking Mother." He turned back to Skye, "Let me help you with your coat."   
  
Skye smiled and then quickly slipped her coat off and handed it to Ned, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He told her as he threw it over the chair.  
  
"Is anybody going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Tracy yelled again, then her eyes settled on Skye, "Pregnancy is a good way to trap a man, so who did you trap?" She asked, "Luke Spencer? Jax?" She walked over to the bar and fixed herself a drink.  
  
"I didn't trap anybody." Skye said flatly.  
  
Tracy laughed, "So who does your devil spawn belong to?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"My child." Skye began, "Belongs to a very warm, caring, loving man."  
  
"Unlucky him." Tracy commented, taking another sip of her drink.  
  
"I guess that all depends on how you look at things." Ned chimed in.  
  
"Stay out of this." She warned her son, again she raised her glass to her lips.  
  
Skye couldn't take the smug look that was plastered across Tracy's face, "My child the next Quartemaine Heir. Legitimate Heir." She said, firmly.  
  
Tracy nearly choked on her wine, "Ned is the Father of your child?" She asked, once the coughing had subsided, "How can that be?" She asked, outraged, "You're lying."  
  
"I'm not." Skye assured her, "Congratulations Tracy, you're going to be a Grandmother, again."  
  
Tracy looked over at Ned, "Tell me she's lying." she said calmly, "Please."  
  
Ned looked at Skye and then at his Mother, "It's my baby." He told her with a smile, "Now, congratulate us."  
  
Tracy shook her head in defeat, "Congratulations." She responded through gritted teeth, "You two deserve each other".  
  
The End!  
  
Please Review!!!!! 


End file.
